1.25 Exodus, Teil 3/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Jack und Kate erreichen den Fuß des Hügels als erste. Jack sieht suchend um sich. Denn irgendwo in den Dichten des Dschungels klingt ein klirrend klapperndes Geräusch auf und wird unüberhörbar lauter. Plötzlich erblickt Jack eine verzerrte kleine Wolke schwarzen Rauchs, die fast die Form eines Tierkopfes hat und in einem raschen Zug durch die Büsche fegt wie ein Tier auf der Jagd. Und dann verschwindet als wäre es nie dagewesen. Auch das klirrend klappernde Geräusch verebbt. Jack starrt in die Büsche. Dann dreht er sich um und wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Sie steht ganz bleich und starr da. Kate: Ja, ich hab’s gesehen. Hinter ihnen tauchen Locke und Hurley auf. Kate: Wir müssen hier weg. Kate und Jack eilen hastig weiter. Hurley folgt ihnen. Dann plötzlich sind die nur allzu bekannten drohenden Klänge der herannahenden stampfenden Dschungelkreatur wieder zu hören. Jack und Kate bleiben beide stehen und drehen sich um, ihre Augen hektisch durch das Buschwerk streifend. Und dann... Stille. Und plötzlich aus dem Nichts wir der Baum genau vor Locke aus der Erde gerissen und etwas Schweres stampft auf den Boden. Die Kreatur brüllt. Kate und Hurley rennen auf der Stelle los. Jack jedoch nimmt vorsichtig seinen Rucksack ab, die Augen fest auf die Kreatur geheftet, die weiter heftig und dröhnend Bäume ausreißt. Er stellt den Rucksack auf den Boden und rennt dann Kate und Hurley hinterher. Locke aber bleibt still stehen, die Augen groß und erwartungsvoll auf die Kreatur gerichtet. Die Kreatur brüllt und wütet. Locke nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Die Kreatur macht einen schweren stampfenden Schritt auf Locke zu. Der stellt seinen Rucksack am Boden ab, geht auf die Kreatur zu, die leise knurrt und dröhnt. Kate, Hurley und Jack laufen so schnell sie können durch den Dschungel. Jack bleibt plötzlich stehen, sieht sich nach Locke um. Das Stampfen schallt durch das Buschwerk. Jack sieht, wie Locke auf die Kreatur zugeht. Jack: Brüllt Locke, was machst du da?! Weder Locke noch die Kreatur achten auf ihn. Jack sieht in die Richtung, in der Kate und Hurley verschwunden sind, zögert, doch dann macht er Kehrt und läuft zurück zu Loche. Die Kreatur stampft, brüllt und dröhnt weiter. Locke steht halb hinter einem Baum und sieht erwartungsvoll auf, tritt näher, versucht einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Lässt sich weder durchs Stampfen noch Brüllen einschüchtern. Jack kommt auf ihn zugerannt. Jack: Brüllt Locke! Doch Locke bleibt ganz still, reagiert nicht, wartet nur, kann immer noch nichts sehen, nur hören, dichter und mächtiger. Plötzlich wird der Baum gleich neben ihm aus der Erde gerissen. Locke stürzt rückwärts zu Boden, versucht sein Gesicht unter seinem Arm zu verbergen. Jack: Locke! Langsam lässt Locke den Arm wieder von seinen Augen sinken. Die Kreatur stürzt auf ihn zu und brüllt. Locke sieht auf, noch immer nicht wirklich in Panik oder sich der Gefahr bewusst. Doch als er sie endlich erblickt, wandelt sich sein Blick. Er sieht plötzlich ängstlich aus, geschockt und panisch. Und dann springt er auf und versucht sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, rennt so schnell er kann. Die Kreatur brüllt. Locke wirft einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter. Er erreicht eine Lichtung. Jack läuft auf ihn zu. Das Brüllen der Kreatur verfolgt die beiden. Jack: Locke! Locke! Kate und Hurley laufen währenddessen immer noch. Versuchen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kate bleibt plötzlich stehen, dreht sich um, erwartet, Jack hinter sich zu sehen. Doch er ist nicht da. Kate: Jack? Die Kreatur kreischt durchdringend auf. Kate: Panik Jack! Sie macht Kehrt, rennt zurück, um nach Jack zu suchen. Locke rennt in Panik durch den Dschungel, wirft immer wieder Blicke zurück über seine Schulter. Das Brüllen und Stampfen im Nacken. Plötzlich packt ihn etwas am Knöchel. Er stolpert und fällt. Locke: Aah! Und wird am Bein über den Boden geschleift, rasch und grob. Jack bleibt stehen, als er das kleine schwarze rauchige Wesen erblickt, das Lockes Bein fest im Griff hat und ihn mit sich zerrt. Jack: Locke! Er rennt ihnen nach. Locke kann sich nicht wehren und wird quer durch das Unterholz geschleift. Hinter ihnen brüllt und kreischt die Kreatur irgendwo in den Büschen. Locke: Aah! Ah! Jack rennt so schnell er kann, erreicht Locke fast, springt und packt ihn, doch anstatt ihn loszulassen, zieht die Kreatur nun sie beide mit ungeminderter Kraft weiter. Plötzlich tut sich der Boden unter ihnen auf und das noch immer nicht klar zu erkennende Ding versucht Locke, in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch hereinzuziehen. Jack stemmt seine Beine links und rechts vom Loch mit aller Kraft gegen den Boden und hat die Arme fest um Lockes geschlungen, verhindert damit, dass sie beide in die Tiefe gerissen werden. Doch was immer Locke auch gepackt hält, will nicht von ihm ablassen, bis zum Oberkörper steckt Locke schon in der schwarzen Tiefe. Es kostet Jack all seine Kraft, ihn nicht loszulassen. Hinter ihnen taucht Kate auf, starrt auf sie herunter. Kate: Oh mein Gott. Locke. Jack: Kate Wir brauchen Dynamit. Kate: Ja. Kate hockt sich ihn und nimmt ihren Rucksack ab. Jack: Nein! Es ist in meinem Rucksack. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Jack: Vorwärts! Jetzt mach schon! Na los, lauf! Kate steht ohne ein Wort auf und rennt los, um Jacks Rucksack zu holen. Jack ist fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, keucht heftig. Jack: Okay, John. John, halt durch. Aus dem schwarzen Loch im Boden kreischt und brüllt das seltsame schwarze Wesen. Locke sieht in die Tiefe hinunter. Und macht keine Anstalten, dem keuchenden Jack zu helfen. Jack: Locke... Locke: Lass mich einfach los. Schon lassen Lockes Hände Jack los. Nur noch Jacks Kraft allein hält Locke nun vom Sturz in die Tiefe ab. Jack: Was? Locke: Mir passiert nichts. Jack kämpft mit aller Kraft und gibt nicht einen Zentimeter nach. Jack: Nein! Locke: Lass los. Mir passiert nichts. Jack: Nein! Doch Jack schüttelt nur verzweifelt den Kopf. Da kommt Kate mit dem Rucksack zurück. Kate: Ich komme. Okay, ich hab’s. Sie stellt den Rucksack auf den Boden. Jack: Vorsichtig beim Auspacken. Sie tut es, öffnet den Rucksack und holt vorsichtig eine Dynamitstange daraus hervor. Kate: Okay. Jack: Und jetzt wirf es rein! Ein Fauchen ertönt. Locke: Nein! Kate: Es könnte uns umbringen. Jack: Wirf's schon! Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange halten. Locke: Tu's nicht, Kate. Jack: Wirf es rein! Brüllt Na los, Kate! Und Kate wirft das Dynamit ins Loch hinein. Locke und Jack wenden die Köpfe ab und schließen die Augen, warten auf die Explosion. Kate bedeckt ihren Kopf mit den Armen. Die Kreatur stampft. Das Dynamit explodiert. Die Kreatur brüllt. Eine Wolke schwarzen Rauchs quellt aus dem Erdloch und scheint sich draußen an der Luft zu zerstreuen. Doch dann muss Jack geschockt mit ansehen, wie der Rauch sich wieder zusammenfügt und von dannen fegt. Im Hintergrund echot das Brüllen der Kreatur. Flügel schlagen ganz in der Nähe. Kate und Jack starren dorthin, wo eben noch der schwarze Rauch war. Locke stöhnt. Kate hilft Jack, ihn aus dem Loch zu ziehen. Keuchend und am Ende ihrer Kräfte brechen die drei auf dem sicheren Boden zusammen. Jack starrt Locke an, der sieht dorthin, wo eben noch die schwarze Rauchfigur gewesen war. Schnitt. Der Tag ist schon fast zu Ende. Gemächlich schaukelt das Floß auf die untergehende Sonne zu. Michael entdeckt in einer der Vorratskisten Jins Uhr und das kleine Buch neben einem Fischernetz. Er nimmt das Büchlein heraus und geht damit zu Jin hinüber, der dabei ist, das Streuerruder zu reparieren. Michael: Hey. Hat deine Frau -- das für dich gemacht? Er zeigt ihm das Büchlein. Jin nickt. Jin: Sun. Michael: Das ist Lautschrift, hm? So kannst du die Wörter lernen? Jin: Ja. Michael: Toll, ich wünschte, sie hätte mir auch eins gemacht. Also, welche Wörter stehen hier? Welche Wörter? Was kannst du sagen? Jin: Ahh. Äh... äh... Steuerbord. Heck. Äh, backbord. Michael: Hmm. Jin: Äh... 'Segel'. sehen zum Segel hinüber, dort wo Sawyer und Walt stehen Äh... 'essen'. Michael: in sich hinein Ja, genau. Hat sie gut gemacht. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wieviel Glück du mit ihr hast. Jin befestigt das Steuerruder wieder am Floß und seufzt. Michael: Alles wieder klar Schiff? Jin nickt und klopft mit der Hand gegen das Ruder. Michael: Na wunderbar. Michael steht auf und legt das Büchlein zurück in die Kiste, dabei fällt sein Blick auf die Uhr. Er gibt sie Jin. Michael: Oh, hey. Das ist deine. Ja. Jin nimmt die Uhr und starrt sie an. Dann steht er auf und geht Michael nach, der sich bereits abgewandt hat. Er hält ihm die Uhr hin. Michael: [zu sich selbst] Was mach ich jetzt? Ah, ja genau. Jin: Du. Michael: Was? Jin nimmt Michaels Hand und legt die Uhr hinein, schließt seine Finger fest darum. Jin: Du. Michael: Gerührt Äh... Danke... schön. Danke. Jin nickt zufrieden und geht zurück zum Steuerruder. Claire sitzt reglos in den dunklen Höhlen und starrt vor sich ins Leere. Sun kommt mit einer Kokosnussschale in den Händen zu ihr herüber. Sun: Ich habe Tee für dich. Sie hält ihr die „Tasse“ hin. Claire achtet kaum darauf. Schüttelt den Kopf. Claire: Ich brauch nichts. Sun sieht auf die Schale herunter. Claire wirft ihr einen plötzlich entschuldigenden Blick zu und nimmt den Tee nun doch an. Claire: Danke. Sun: 'Aaron', der Name ist sehr schön. Was bedeutet er? Claire: Ich weiß nicht, was Aaron bedeutet. Sun wirft Claire einen langen stummen Blick zu. Claire nippt an ihrem Tee. Sun: Sie werden ihn zurückbringen. Claire: Sag das nicht. Sun: Das werden sie. Claire: Woher weißt du das? Sun: Weil das seine Worte waren. Claire sagt dazu nichts, starrt nur vor sich hin. Sun: Charlie bringt dir bestimmt dein Baby wieder. Claire wirft ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu, in dem deutlich der Wunsch, ihr zu glauben, zu sehen ist. Sayid und Charlie rennen durch das hohe Dschungelgras. Sayid bleibt zwischen ein paar Bäumen stehen. Dort am Fuße des Baumes liegt Aarons Babydecke und sieht aus, als wäre sie um etwas herumgewickelt, das sich jedoch nicht bewegt. Sayid starrt misstrauisch darauf. Doch Charlie gerät völlig aus dem Häuschen. Charlie: Da! Charlie springt an Sayid vorbei und stürzt auf die Decke zu. Sayid: Charlie, warte! Charlie greift nach der Decke. Ein Stück Holz ist darin eingewickelt. Automatisch sieht Sayid nach oben und entdeckt ein schweres Netz gefüllt mit Steinen dort im Baum direkt über Charlie hängen. Die Schnur, die die Falle auslöst, spannt sich. Sayid: Charlie! Charlie hebt den Kopf. Im selben Moment kracht das Netz auf ihn herunter. Charlie geht zu Boden. Charlie: Aah! Sayid rennt zu ihm hinüber. Sayid: Warte, lass mich sehen. Ein langer tiefer Riss schimmert über Charlies linkem Auge. Blut strömt daraus hervor und rinnt über sein Auge und seine Wange. Charlie: Es blutet! Sayid: Du musst etwas draufpressen. Sayid nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Charlie drückt seine Hand auf den Riss. Charlie: Okay. Pressen. Sayid holt ein weißes Tuch aus seinem Rucksack. Charlie: Au! Sayid: Hier. Er gibt ihm das Tuch, und Charlie drückt es fest auf die Wunde. Charlie: Diese Bestie! Was ist das für eine -- Sayid: Du musst draufdrücken. So. Sayid drückt ziemlich fest auf den Riss. Charlie: Aah! Au! Au! Sayid: Sie lebt seit 16 Jahren hier. Sie hat gelernt, wie man schnell eine Falle baut. Okay, ich seh's mir an. Sayid nimmt das Tuch ab und wirft einen Blick auf die Wunde. Sayid: Die Wunde ist sehr tief und es blutet ziemlich stark. Du wirst umdrehen müssen. Charlie: Auf keinen Fall geh ich wieder zurück. Du kriegst das hin. Sayid: Ich bin kein Arzt. Charlie: Aber Soldat. Was machst du, wenn einer verwundet wird? Sayid sagt nichts. Charlie: Ohne das Baby gehe ich auf keinen Fall zurück, Sayid. Sayid wirft ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Dann nickt er. Sayid: Nicht bewegen. Er geht wieder zu seinem Rucksack und holt die Waffe heraus, entnimmt die Patrone und knipst mit einer kleinen Zange die Spitze der Patrone ab. Charlie sieht ihm mit gemischten gefühlen zu. Charlie: Schießpulver? Sayid stellt sich über Charlie. Sayid: Nimm das Handtuch weg und lehn dich nach hinten. Charlie rührt sich nicht. Sayid: Strenger Lehn dich nach hinten. Langsam folgt Charlie seiner Aufforderung und entblößt den langen tiefen Riss auf seiner Stirn. Sayid hält Charlies Kopf fest, so fest, daß er ihn nicht bewegen kann. Charlie: Weil ich dich geschlagen hab, hm? Sayid schüttelt vorsichtig das Schießpulver in die offene Wunde. Charlie: Aah! Aah! Sayid wendet sich kurz ab, nimmt eine Streichholzschachtel zur Hand und zieht einen Streichholz heraus. Sayid: Das wird kein Vergnügen. Fertig? Charlie: Ja. Sayid entzündet das Streichholz. Sayid: Eins... zwei... drei. Sayid entzündet das Schießpulver. Charlie brüllt und windet sich vor Schmerz. Sayid lässt sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Charlies Schreie hallen durch den Dschungel. Charlie: Aaaahh!! Rückblick Hurley liegt in einem dämmrigen Hotelzimmer im Bett und schnarcht, regt sich dann und blinzelt, streckt seinen Arm nach dem Wecker aus und wirft einen Blick darauf. Er ist aus. Er will die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch anzünden. Doch sie brennt nicht. Er springt auf, reißt die Vorhänge auf und sieht, daß es draußen bereits taghell ist. Er sieht zu seinem Discman hinüber, dann die Wand entlang zur Steckdose. Die ist ganz schwarz und verkohlt. Hurley: Oh Mann. Einen Moment später telefoniert er, während er gleichzeitig in aller Hast seine Sachen in die Taschen stopft. Hurley: Ich brauch mein Auto. 20 Minuten?! Hören Sie, ich muss meinen Flieger kriegen! zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zu Meine Mom hat morgen Geburtstag. Er wirft den Hörer auf die Gabel, schnappt sich seine Brieftasche und die Flugtickets. Er verlässt das Hotelzimmer Nr. #2342, schleift sein Gepäck hinter sich her und rennt zum Fahrstuhl hinüber. Haut auf die Knöpfe. Hurley: murmelt Mach schon, mach schon, mach schon! Endlich öffnet sich die Fahrstuhltür. Hurley: Ach, cool. Doch die Kabine ist vollgestopft mit Leuten. Hurley seufzt frustriert und wendet sich dem EXIT-Zeichen und der Treppe zu. Inmitten der Menge im Fahrstuhl ist Charlie zu sehen, der Hurley mit verkniffenem Blick hinterher sieht. Charlie: Brüllt Ich muss ja nur meinen blöden Flieger bekommen! Hurley hetzt inzwischen durch die Lobby. Hurley: Entschuldigung! Zur Seite! Tschuldigung! Tschuldigung! Ich ähm.. tschuldigung. Er rennt auf den Ausgang zu, drückt dem Mann, der sein Auto vorfuhr, hastig Geld in die Hand, das dem fast aus den Fingern rutscht und stürzt in sein Auto. Hurley: Auto, murmelt Fahr schon! Fahr schon! Doch er hat auch mit seinem Wagen kein Glück. Der Motor knallt und der Wagen wird langsamer. Hurley: Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein, nein! Nein! Es hilft nichts. Er muss an den Straßenrand fahren und dort anhalten. Die Autos hinter ihm hupen genervt. Hurley steigt aus, knallt die Tür zu, deutet hilflos auf sein Auto. Über seinem Kopf dröhnt ein Flugzeug. Hurley rennt die Straße entlang, sein Gepäck hinter sich herschleifend. Er erreicht den Flughafen und stürzt durch die Tür und bahnt sich hastig seinen Weg durch die vollgestopfte Lobby. Hurley: Entschuldigung! Vorsicht! Ich muss hier durch! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Vorsicht! Entschuldigung! Endlich erreicht er den Checkin-Schalter, knallt sein Ticket auf den Tisch und keucht. Er ist ganz verschwitzt. Die Dame am Schalter wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Wendet sich ihrem Computer zu, tippt ganz gelassen und nervenraubend langsam auf der Tastatur herum. Hurley beginnt ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf die Tischplatte zu klopfen. Sie wirft einen Blick auf seinen Finger, lässt sich aber nicht stören. Über die Flughafensprechanlage wird der Flug bereits aufgerufen. Hurley: Können wir das nicht irgendwie beschleunigen? Morgen hat meine Mama Geburtstag, oder.. heute? Ich versteh-ich versteh das mit der Datumsgrenze nicht, aber ich muss in dieses Flugzeug. Ticket-Lady: Ich mach so schnell wie es der Computer erlaubt, der Herr. Sie sind gebucht für Platz 20G. Allerdings hat die Fluggesellschaft die Vorschrift, dass jemand Ihrer Größenordnung zwei Tickets benötigt. Hurley: Was? Auf dem Hinflug war das auch nicht nötig. Ticket-Lady: Wollen wir Sie auf die Waage stellen? Hurley: Na schön. Wie auch immer. Ich kauf den Sitz daneben. Hurley klatscht seine Kreditkarte auf den Tisch. Ticket-Lady: Alles klar. Zwei Sitze nebeneinander. Hurley: Buchen. Die Dame nimmt seine Tickethülle zur Hand und wirft einen Blick darauf. Ticket-Lady: Oh-oh. Hurley: Oh-oh? Was oh-oh? Ticket-Lady: Wie es scheint gehen die anderen Gäste schon an Bord, allerdings im Oceanic International Terminal. Hier sind nur Inlandsflüge. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie diesen Flug schaffen, mein Herr. Hurley schnappt sich augenblicklich sein Ticket und rennt wieder los. Zerrt seine Taschen hinter sich her und hastet durch die Flughafenhalle, drängt sich durch die Menschenmenge und versucht, sich so schnell es geht einen Weg zu bahnen. Was bei der Masse an herumstehenden und herumschlendernden Reisenden absolut nicht einfach ist. Hurley: Tut mir Leid. Entschuldigung, entschuldigen Sie mich. Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung. Hurley erreicht das Ende der Rolltreppe. Und rast ohne auch nur eine Pause zu machen oder Luft zu schnappen weiter. Hurley: Sorry! Tschuldigung! Kann ich mal durch! Tschuldigung! Sorry! Tschuldigung! Sorry! Tschuldigung! Er reißt sein Gepäck schließlich hoch über seinen Kopf, um sich leichter durch eine verstopfte Menschentraube zu schlängeln. Hurley: Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung, ich muss hier durch! Hinter Ihnen! Vorsicht, vorsicht, vorsicht, vorsicht! Entschuldigung! Endlich erreicht er den Sicherheitscheckpoint und geht ohne Federlesens an der langen Schlange vorbei bis direkt an ihren Anfang, um sein Gepäck auf das Band zu legen und durchchecken zu lassen. Hurley: Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Sorry! Sorry, sorry, das ist leider ein Notfall. Ich-ich muss mich leider vordrängeln. Nun hat er den Anfang der Schlange erreicht. Hurley: Ttschuldigung. Alter. Alter. Bitte lassen Sie mich durch Sicherheitsbeamter: Hinten anstellen. Hurley: Ich verpasse sonst gleich -- Sicherheitsbeamter: Bitte hinten anstellen. Hurley: Sie verstehen nicht. Ich -- Sicherheitsbeamter: Hinten anstellen. Hurley seufzt und gibt nach, wendet sich um und trottet niedergeschlagen zurück bis ans Ende der langen langen Schlange. Sicherheitsbeamter: Der Nächste. Leslie Arzt steht ebenfalls in der Schlange, fast ganz vorne, schon fast dabei, sein Gepäck auf das Band zu legen. Der Mann vor ihm packt umständlich seinen Laptop aus. Arzt: Jetzt? Sie nehmen jetzt den Computer raus? Nun hat Hurley die Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich, muss sich aber noch seinen langen Weg zum Gate bahnen. Und wieder geht das Gerenne los, bis er plötzlich einen Mann in einem motorisierten kleinen Scooter bemerkt. Hurley: Hey! Alterchen! Der alte Mann hält inne, während Hurley seine Brieftasche zückt. Hurley: Für 500 Dollar borgen Sie mir ihr Gefährt. Alter Mann: Ich hatte grade ne Hüftoperation. Ich brauch das Ding. Hurley: Okay. Hurley zieht ein Geldscheinbündel aus seiner Tasche. Hurley: 1.600! Mein letztes Wort. Der alte Mann starrt auf das Geld, dann auf Hurley. Und fängt an zu lächeln. Nun sitzt Hurley auf dem Scooter und rast in Schlängellinien durch den Flughafengang. Er scheint eine Menge Spaß dabei zu haben, während manche der umstehenden Leute ihm aus dem Weg springen müssen. Hurley: Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Wow, ich muss hier durch. Vorsicht. Ooh, Vorsicht, Mann. Achtung, ich komme. Vorsicht. Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung. Er fährt an einem Cheerleader Team vorbei. Auf den Shirts der Mädchen stehen große weiße Zahlen: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Hurley fährt weiter. Hurley: Vorsicht. Aufpassen. Vorsicht. Ich komme, ich komme, ich komme. Er fährt an einer Japanischen Familie vorbei Hurley: Konnichiwa. Entschuldigung. Vorsicht, ich muss hier durch. Entschuldigung. Vorsicht, vorsicht. Und weiter geht die rasante Fahrt. Leute retten sich aus seinem Weg, Hurley brüllt und versucht sie zu warnen und steuert geradewegs auf das Gate 23 zu. Als er dort ankommt, verschließt die Mitarbeiterin gerade die Tür. Hurley: Wartet-- hey! Warten Sie! Nicht zumachen! Noch nicht! Noch nicht! Nicht.. Hurley hält den Scooter an, rammt dabei einige der Sitze im Wartebereich, hat Schwierigkeiten, auf die Füße zu kommen, packt sein Gepäck und rennt zum Gate hinüber. Hurley: Nicht zumachen! Er hält erst knapp vor der Mitarbeiterin – Jenna – haarscharf an, ganz erschöpft und sichtlich in Panik. Hurley: Bitte.. lassen Sie mich.. in das Flugzeug. Jenna: Sir, die Kabinentür ist verriegelt. Hurley reißt sein Ticket aus der Shirttasche. Hurley: Bitte. Im Namen all dessen, was gut und anständig ist auf dieser Welt, lassen Sie mich in das Flugzeug. Sie zögert einen winzigen Moment, doch sein bittender Blick tut das Seine. Jenna: Na gut, eine Sekunde. nimmt das Telefon zur Hand Hunter, hier ist Jenna. Ihr kriegt noch einen. hört sich die Antwort an und fängt an zu lächeln Ciao. auf und sieht Hurley an Heute ist Ihr Glückstag. Hurley lächelt erleichtert. Jenna schließt die Tür wieder auf, und Hurley geht zu ihr hinüber, legt plötzlich seine Arme um sie, hebt sie mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden und wirbelt sie einmal herum, ehe er sie sachte wieder auf die Füße stellt. Jenna lächelt. Und Hurley tritt durch die Tür. Jenna schließt hinter ihm wieder sorgfältig ab. Inselabschnitt Hurley: im Hintergrund 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4... Er holt tief Luft. Und fährt rhythmisch fort. Hurley: ...8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8... Es ist stockdunkel im Dschungel. Hurley hält eine Fackel in der Hand und geht hinter Kate her. Hurley: ... 15, 16, 23... Kate: Hast du was gesagt? Hurley: Nein. Kate: Ich dachte, ich hätte "23" gehört. Hurley: Sagt dir das etwas? Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Kate: Was? Hurley: Die Zahl? 23? Kate ist einen Moment lang still. Kate: Der Kerl in Australien, der mich damals verraten hat, bekam.. 23.000 Dollar Belohnung. Und was ist bei dir? Hurley: Nichts. Nur ne blöde Zahl. Wir müssen die anderen einholen. Ich kann sie kaum noch sehen. Hurley geht an Kate vorbei und hetzt den schmalen Dschungelpfad entlang. Jack folgt Locke zurück zur Luke. Jeder von ihnen hat eine Fackel in den Händen. Als Locke einen Blick zurückwirft, bemerkt er, dass Jack genau hinter ihm ist. Locke: Wir sollten nicht so dicht hintereinander laufen, Jack. Jack: Wenn wir in die Luft fliegen, fliegen wir in die Luft. Und er geht noch näher an Locke heran. Jack: Was zum Teufel sollte das vorhin alles, John? Locke: Was meinst du mit alles? Jack: Du wolltest, dass ich dich loslasse. Locke: Das stimmt. Jack: Dieses Ding war dabei, dich runterzuziehen und ich sollte dich loslassen?! Locke: Es hätte mich nicht verletzt. Jack: Nein, John, es hätte dich getötet. Locke: Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Er wendet sich wieder nach vorne. Jack bleibt dicht an ihm dran. Jack: Du musst mir -- Du musst mir bitte erklären, was zum Teufel in deinem Kopf vorgeht, John. Du musst mir erklären, wieso du glaubst, dass dieses Ding dich nicht getötet hätte. Locke: Ich glaube, dass ich getestet wurde. Jack: Getestet? Locke: Ja. Getestet. Und genau deswegen sehen du und ich nicht immer das Gleiche, Jack. Weil du ein Mann der Wissenschaft bist. Jack: Ja. Und was bist du dann? Locke: Was ich bin? Ich bin ein Mann des Glaubens. Glaubst du wirklich, das alles nur ein Unfall war? Dass wir, eine Gruppe Fremder, überleben, viele von uns nur mit leichten Verletzungen? Glaubst du, dass uns nur der Zufall hierher gebracht hat? Ausgerechnet auf diese Insel? Wir wurden hergebracht, und zwar mit Absicht, aus einem Grund – jeder von uns. Jeder einzelne ist aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Jack: Hergebracht. Wer hat uns hergebracht, John? Locke: Die Insel. Die Insel hat uns hergebracht. fällt es sichtlich schwer, Locke zuzuhören Das hier ist kein normaler Ort. Das hast du gemerkt. Das weiß ich. Die Insel hat auch dich ausgesucht, Jack. Das ist das Schicksal. Jack: Hast du mit Boone auch über Schicksal geredet, John? Locke: Boone war ein Opfer, das die Insel verlangt hat. Was mit Boone da draußen passiert ist, musst du als Teil einer Kette von Ereignissen sehen, die uns auf diesen Weg gebracht habt. Dich und mich, genau heute, hierher geführt hat. Jack: Und wo wird der Weg enden, John? Locke: Der Weg endet an der Luke. Jack schüttelt seinen Kopf. Locke: Die Luke, Jack. All das - all das ist passiert, damit wir die Luke öffnen. Jack: Nein, nein, wir öffnen die Luke, damit wir überleben können. Locke: Überleben ist nur relativ, Jack. Jack schüttelt seinen Kopf und seufzt. Jack: Ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal. Er geht um Locke herum. Locke: Doch, das tust du. Du weißt es nur noch nicht. Die beiden sehen einander an. Dann geht Jack weiter. Locke hinterher. Rückblick Der Flughafen von Sydney. Locke sitzt einsam in seinem Rollstuhl hinter einem Mann mit eingegipstem Bein und einem weiteren an Krücken. Hinter ihm steht ein älteres Paar. Sie alle sind auf ihrem Weg zum Gate. Endlich ist er an der Reihe. Jenna: Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber der Spezialrollstuhl, mit dem wir Gehbehinderte an Bord bringen können, ist im Moment unauffindbar, und ich weiß leider nicht, wie wir Sie sonst transportieren sollen. Locke: Es gibt heute nur diesen einen Flug, oder? Jenna: Ja, Sir, das ist mir bewusst, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. J.D.: Warte, ich hole Michelle, und wir tragen ihn einfach. Sir, würde Ihnen das was ausmachen? Locke sieht aus, als würde es ihm viel ausmachen. Doch er seufzt nur, hat er doch keine andere Wahl. Locke: Nein, das wär schon okay. So wird Locke zwischen J.D. und Michelle ins Flugzeug getragen. Passagierin: [zu einem anderen Passgier, im Hintergrund] Können Sie mir mit der Tasche helfen? Passagier: [im Hintergrund] Aber selbstverständlich, gerne. Michelle: Da sind wir schon. Ihr Platz ist hier. Sie setzen Locke auf seinem Platz im Flieger ab. J.D.: Ich hole Ihr Gepäck, Sir. J.D. geht davon. Michelle: Wenn Sie etwas wünschen, dann drücken Sie einfach die Ruftaste. Locke: Mach ich. Michelle geht ebenfalls davon. Locke: Danke. Er seufzt. Zieht den Prospekt aus der Tasche am vorderen Sitz, doch es rutscht ihm aus den Fingern und fällt zu Boden, er versucht es wieder aufzuheben, beugt sich vor so weit er kann. Doch er kommt nicht an. Inselabschnitt Die kleine Gruppe hat die Luke erreicht. Jack stellt seine Fackel ab, Locke übergibt ihm seine eigene Fackel, die Jack ebenfalls in den Boden steckt. Locke nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Locke: Hugo... nimm die Reservestangen und geh ein paar hundert Meter weit weg. Er deutet auf Jacks Rucksack. Hurley: Was, ich? Jack nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Hurley: Oh. Okay. Mach ich. Jack gibt ihm seinen Rucksack. Jack: Sei bitte vorsichtig. Jack geht an Hurley vorbei zur Luke hinüber. Doch Hurley hält ihn auf. Hurley: Krieg ich ne Taschenlampe? Ich finde, ne Fackel und Dynamit, das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen. Jack gibt ihm seine Taschenlampe und nimmt dafür Hurleys Fackel. Locke: Kate, du legst die Zündschnur. Er gibt Kate eine Rolle Zündschnur und zeigt ihr die Richtung. Locke: Jack und ich bringen die Ladung an. Kate nimmt die Rolle und sieht darauf herunter. Im Hintergrund macht Hurley sich vorsichtig mit Jacks Rucksack auf den Weg. Kate: Okay. Kate geht zu Jack hinüber, der nimm das Ende der Zündschnur in die Hand. Kate: Danke. Kate tritt auf die Zündschnur , Jack ebenfalls, gleich hinter ihr. Kate überquert die Luke und springt auf der andern Seite herunter auf den Boden. Jack bleibt oben stehen. Das Floß segelt sanft über die leichten Wellen. Walt schläft. Michael deckt ihn vorsichtig mit einer Decke zu. Jin sitzt am Steuerruder. Sawyer steht vor dem Radarbildschirm und starrt darauf. Michael geht zu ihm hinüber, berührt ihn am Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Michael: Ich hab's gerade erst eingeschaltet. Sawyer: Sayid hat gesagt jede Stunde. Michael: Sawyer, wir sind erst 15 Kilometer gefahren. Vielleicht müssen wir Wochen ausharren. Ohne die Batterie sind wir auf.. Sawyer: Der Mann sagte jede Stunde. Da nimmt Michael also doch den Sender und schaltet ihn ein. Sawyer: Nichts. Michael: Fünf Minuten. Keine Sekunde länger. Sawyer: Aye-aye. wirft ihm einen Blick zu Weißt du, was ich an dir bewundere, Mike? Absolut nichts bringt dich aus der Ruhe. Michael: Ja? Wieso sagst du das? Sawyer: Ich hör doch, wie er mit dir redet. Wie er rumtobt. Er macht, wozu er Lust hat. Ich hätte ihn bestimmt schon längst über's Knie gelegt. Michael: Würdest du machen, hm? Sawyer: Auf jeden Fall billiger als ne Therapie. Michael: War das die Methode von deinem Vater? Hat er dich über's Knie gelegt? Sawyer: Mein Daddy hatte nie die Chance mich zu verprügeln. Er gab sich die Kugel, da war ich 8. Michael: Willst du deswegen sterben? Sawyer: Was? Michael: Seit dem Tag, als du auf das Floß wolltest hab ich darüber nachgedacht. Wieso will ein Typ, der immer nur an sich selbst denkt sein Leben riskieren, um die anderen zu retten? Ja.. aber es fallen mir nur zwei Antworten ein. Entweder bist du'n Held oder du suchst den Tod. Sawyer sagt einen Moment lang gar nichts. Sawyer: Tja.. auf jeden Fall bin ich kein Held. Plötzlich fängt der Radar an zu piepen. Jin hebt den Kopf und sieht alarmiert um sich. Sawyer starrt auf den Radarbildschirm hinunter. Dort ist ganz eindeutig ein heller Lichtpunkt zu erkennen, der sich von der linken Bildschirmseite auf sie zu bewegt. Sawyer: Träum ich oder siehst du's auch? Jin und Michael starren beide angestrengt aufs dunkle Meer hinaus. Doch dort draußen ist absolut gar nichts zu erkennen. Michael: Irgendwas ist da draußen. Sawyer sieht ebenfalls aufs Meer hinaus. Es piept stetig weiter. Die schwarze Rauchsäule steigt unvermindert weiter in den Himmel auf. Nun sind wir nahe genug, um ihren Ursprung zu erkennen. Es ist ein Feuer auf einem Gestell am Strand. Sayid und Charlie treten aus dem Dschungel hervor. Charlie hält die Waffe in der Hand. Sie starren auf das Feuer vor ihren Augen. Und gehen langsam darauf zu. Charlie: Was zum Teufel ist das? Sayid bemerkt, dass der Sand rings um die merkwürdige Feuerstelle unberührt ist. Sayid: Ich sehe keine Fußabdrücke, keine Spuren. Charlie: Das ist alles? Von hier kommt der schwarze Rauch? sieht verwirrt um sich Wo sind sie? Sayid sieht ebenfalls um sich. Es ist ganz dunkel. Und still. Sayid: Ich weiß es nicht. Sie treten an das Feuer heran. Hinter ihnen in der Finsternis weint leise das Baby auf. Die beiden fahren herum. Charlie: Sie ist hier. Sayid steckt seine Waffe weg, sieht eindringlich zu den Büschen hinüber. Sayid: Danielle? Charlie rennt wütend auf die Büsche zu. Charlie: Komm sofort raus! Auf der Stelle! Doch Sayid packt Charlie und hält ihn zurück. Sayid: Beruhige dich. Unter das Weinen des Babys mischt sich nun Danielles Schluchzen. Sayid: Danielle? Ich höre dich. Komm raus. Bitte. Er braucht seine Mutter. Langsam kommt Danielle zwischen den Büschen hervor, das Baby fest in den Armen. Danielle: Sie waren nicht da. Sayid: Danielle, du musst uns das Baby geben. Danielle: weint Ich wollte doch... nur meine Alex wiederhaben. Ich dachte... wenn ich ihnen das Baby gebe... Sie weint und kann nicht weitersprechen. Sayid geht ganz langsam auf sie zu. Seine Stimme ganz sanft und ruhig. Sayid: Ist schon gut. Ich weiß. Danielle sieht auf das Baby in ihren Armen herunter und weint. Sayid streckt langsam die Arme aus. Sayid: Ist schon gut. Sachte nimmt er das Baby aus ihren Armen. Dreht sich zu Charlie um und gibt es ihm. Charlie: Ich hab ihn. Er hält das Baby fest in seinen Armen, wirft Danielle einen wütenden Blick zu. Charlie: Es gibt überhaupt keine Anderen. Das Feuer stammt doch von dir selber! Danielle: den Kopf Nein. Ich hab sie flüstern gehört. Charlie: Du bist doch'n Psycho. Von wegen flüstern! Danielle: Ich hab gehört, wie sie sagten, sie wollen das Kind holen. Die Anderen sagten, sie wollen den Jungen holen. Charlie starrt sie nur kalt an, während Danielle sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischt. Charlie: Du bist erbärmlich. Jack nimmt ganz vorsichtig eine der Dynamitstangen zur Hand und hält sie Locke hin, der sie ebenso vorsichtig zu den beiden anderen legt. Locke: Kabel. Jack zieht ein Stück Kabel heraus und gibt es ihm. Locke verbindet es mit dem Dynamit. Locke: Halt fest. Jack zögert, erstarrt für einen Moment. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Da kommt Bewegung in Jack und er tut wie geheißen. Locke wickelt das andere Ende des Kabels um die Dynamitstangen. Locke: Hol die Zündschnur. Jack steht auf, um sie zu holen. Die beiden sind oben auf der Plattform bei der Luke, platzieren den Sprengstoff um das kleine Fenster herum. Locke streckt die Hand nach der Zündschnur aus. Jack: Ich mach schon. Vorsichtig verbindet Jack die Zündschnur mit dem Dynamitstab, schiebt sie ein kleines Stückchen in ihn hinein. Seine Hände sind ganz still, ohne Zittern, doch sein Blick ist mehr als angespannt. Nachdem sie fertig sind, entfernen sich die beiden von der Luke und gehen zu Kate hinüber, die ganze in der Nähe steht. Kate: Weiter reicht sie nicht. Locke: Das müsste genügen. Ich zünde sie an. Ihr versteckt euch. Die brennt lange genug, um zu euch zu kommen. Jack: in die Dunkelheit Hurley! Hurley: Hintergrund Noch eine Sekunde! Kate nimmt ihren Rucksack. Jack macht sich auf, Deckung zu suchen, und sie schließt sich ihm an. Jack wirft einen Blick zurück. Kate: Und, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Sie erreichen ein Fleckchen zwischen Büschen und Baumstämmen, weit genug entfernt, um Sicherheit zu bieten, und hocken sich beide auf den Boden. Jack: Wobei gedacht? Was meinst du? Kate: Das Dynamit in deinen Rucksack zu tun. Jack: Das war meine Antwort auf das Schicksal. Kate: Wir hatten Stöckchen gezogen. Jack: Tut mir Leid, aber ich lasse mir nicht von einem Stöckchen in mein Leben reinreden, Kate. Kate: Du hattest nicht das Recht dazu -- Jack: sie Alle wollen, dass ich sage, wo's langgeht. Bis ich ne Entscheidung treffe, die ihnen nicht gefällt. sieht sie an. Und sie ihn. Willst du weiter darauf herumreiten? Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass es wichtigeres gibt. sieht kurz zurück zur Luke. Kate sieht nur ihn an. Falls wir das überleben, falls wir die Nacht überleben sollten... wird uns Locke Probleme machen. Nun sieht auch Kate zu Locke hinüber. Jack sieht sie wieder an. Jack: Und ich muss wissen, ob ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Kate wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu. Kate: Verlass dich auf mich. Jack nickt erleichtert. Locke: Hintergrund Sind wir fertig? Er hält das Ende der Zündschnur in der Hand. Hurley: Hintergrund Eine Sekunde. Eine Sekunde. Er kommt zwischen den dunklen Büschen hervor und bahnt sich seinen Weg hinüber zur Luke. Locke kniet nieder und wartet. Hurley rutscht plötzlich die Taschenlampe aus den Händen. Als er sich bückt, um sie wieder aufzuheben, fällt sein Blick auf die in der Seitenwand des Stahlzylinders eingeprägten Zahlen: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Er nimmt die Taschenlampe und leuchtet auf die Zahlen. Völlig entsetzt. Hurley: Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Springt auf und brüllt wie von Sinnen. Hurley: Stopp! Locke sieht auf. Hurley: Wir dürfen das nicht tun! Jack und Kate fahren alarmiert und verwundert herum. Hurley läuft um den Zylinder herum, will unbedingt das Entzünden der Zündschnur aufhalten. Hurley: Abbrechen! Wartet! Abbrechen, wir dürfen das nicht! Aufören! Stopp! Locke wirft einen Blick zu Jack hinüber. Jack steht auf, völlig beunruhigt. Hurley: Das dürfen wir nicht! Hurley rennt so schnell er kann, keucht und ist völlig außer sich. Hurley: Stopp! Nicht anzünden! Das dürfen wir nicht! Wir dürfen das nicht tun! Stopp! Fast ist er schon da. Hurley: Was machst du --? Wir müssen aufhören! Die Zahlen sind böse! Doch Locke lässt sich nicht umstimmen – und entzündet einfach die Zündschnur. Hurley: Aufhören! Locke legt die brennende Zündschnur zu Boden. Hurley kann seinen Augen nicht trauen. Hurley: Was machst du?! Warum hast du das getan?! Er versucht die brennende Zündschnur mit den Füßen auszutreten. Hurley: Die Zahlen-Die Zahlen sind böse! Die Zahlen sind böse! Die Zahlen sind böse! Jack: Hurley! Er rennt zu Hurley hinüber. Hurley: Die Zahlen sind böse! Er versucht weiter wie besessen, die Zündschnur auszutreten. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Er gelangt nur immer dichter an das Dynamit und die Luke heran. Jack: Hurley, hör auf! Hurley: Die Zahlen sind böse! Jack rennt auf ihn zu. Jack: Hurley! Hurley! Hurley: Die Zahlen sind böse! Jack packt Hurley und schubst ihn zurück. Jack: Hurley! Komm von der Sprengladung weg! Du muss jetzt sofort weg hier! Hurley: Das geht nicht! Das geht nicht! Nein! Das geht nicht! Nein! Jack wirft Hurley auf den Boden. Locke sucht mit Kate zusammen Schutz in den Büschen. Die Luke explodiert. Zurück zum Floß. Der Radarschirm zeigt deutlich einen kleinen hellen Punkt, der sich langsam auf sein Zentrum zubewegt. Walt wacht auf. Sawyer: Es kommt näher. Es kommt näher! Gib mir die Signalpistole. Michael: Warte ne Sekunde. Sawyer: Es kommt näher, wirklich. Sieh es dir an. Michael: Hör zu, ich weiß, okay? Es gibt nur eine Patrone. Eine Patrone. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Michael: Was? Ja, okay. Du kannst nichts sehen, okay. Sawyer: Was willst du denn bitte schön sehen? Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, es ist dunkel. Walt: Was ist das? Ist es ein Schiff? Michael: Wir wissen es nicht, Walt. Wir wissen es nicht. Jin: Steuerbord, Backbord? Michael: Äh... Backbord. Backbord. Jin sagt wieder etwas auf Koreanisch. Michael: Ja, okay, was zum Teufel soll ich dagegen machen? Sawyer: Hey, Han Solo, könnten du und Chewie sich bitte beruhigen? Wir müssen das Signal abfeuern. Michael: Wir wissen nicht was es ist, es könnte alles sein. Ein Stück Treibgut. Wir wissen nicht mal, ob Sayids Radar funktioniert. Sawyer: Hat irgendwas mal nicht funktioniert, was er repariert hat? Walt: Es bewegt sich weg. Der helle Punkt auf dem Radarschirm dreht tatsächlich ab und bewegt sich vom Zentrum fort. Sawyer: Treibgut kann ja auch so gut steuern, hm? Michael: Wir bewegen uns. Ich halte es nicht... Sawyer: Also entweder gibst du mir jetzt die verdammte Pistole oder ich werd sie mir holen. Michael: Was soll das heißen? Willst du mich erschießen? Einen hitzigen angespannten Moment lang sagt niemand mehr etwas. Walt: Es ist fast nicht mehr da! Atemlose Stille. Walt dreht sich hilflos zu Michael um. Walt: Na mach schon! Michael holt die Signalpsitole hervor. Michael: Mein Gott, bitte... Er hält sie nach oben in die Luft und drückt ab. Die Rakete schießt im seichten Bogen in den Himmel hinauf. Jin holt das Segel ein. Und dann stehen sie einfach alle da und starren angespannt hinauf in den Himmel. Auf dem Radarschirm piept es. Walt wirft einen Blick auf den Schirm, dann hinauf in den Himmel. Das Piepen verstummt. Der Punkt verschwindet vom Radarfeld. Stille. Und dann plötzlich fängt es wieder an zu piepen. Einen Moment später taucht der Punkt wieder auf, bewegt sich schneller als je zuvor auf das Zentrum zu. Walt: Es kommt zurück! Es kommt zurück! Alle fahren herum und starren auf den Bildschirm. Michael: Wirklich --? Vor unglaublicher Erleichterung fangen sie an zu lachen und zu jubeln. Jin geht still bis an den Rand des Floßes und starrt angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgibt. Sawyer: Okay. Walt: Ja. Michael: Zur Hölle, ja! Ich war... Jin dreht sich zu ihnen um. Jin: Psst! Augenblicklich verstummen die anderen, Jin zeigt auf seine Ohren, deutet ihnen an, dass er versucht, etwas zu hören, und sie es auch sollten. Das Piepen geht weiter. In der Ferne klingt plötzlich ein Geräusch auf. Irgendetwas nähert sich. Doch es ist nichts zu sehen. Kein noch so kleines Licht. Alle an Bord stehen starr und still. Das Geräusch wird lauter, kommt näher. Es ist eindeutig ein Motorengeräusch. Sie starren in die Dunkelheit. Fast klingt es schon als wäre es nahe genug. Dennoch ist absolut nichts zu sehen. Nur Finsternis. Und dann plötzlich strahlt ein gleißend heller Scheinwerfer vor ihnen auf, lässt sie zusammenzucken und die Augen kneifen. Michael / Jin / Sawyer: Hey! Hey! Hey! Ja! Wie wild fangen sie an, dem Boot dort vor ihnen zuzuwinken. Michael legt seine Hand auf Walts Schulter, lacht vor namenloser Erleichterung. Jin umarmt Walt. Sie alle jubeln und schreien. Walt: Ja! Sawyer / Michael: Whoo! Whoo! Kommt hierher! Sawyer: Hey, hey! Walt: Ja! Das Boot kommt näher. Das Flutlicht immer noch genau auf sie gerichtet. Sie wissen sich kaum zu lassen vor Freude. Michael: Ahoi! Ahoi! Walt: Wir sind gerettet! Das Boot hält vor ihnen an. Michael: Oh Mann, sind wir froh euch zu sehen. Vier Mann sind an Deck des kleinen Bootes zu sehen, gekleidet in Strickmützen und dicken Pullovern. Der älteste von ihnen hat einen dicken Vollbart und hält den Scheinwerfer. Hinter ihm in der Kabine ist ebenfalls unscharf eine Gestalt zu erkennen. Mann mit Bart: Was ist los? Was macht ihr denn hier, so weit draußen auf dem Meer? Michael: Wir-wir waren in nem Flugzeug. Ein Flugzeugabsturz. Wir waren einen Monat auf der Insel! Sawyer: Woo-hoo! Mann mit Bart: Flugzeugabsturz, hä? Na, hör sich das einer an. Michael: Wir-wir waren auf der Insel. Äh, Flug 815. Hey, wo sind wir? Mann mit Bart: Hey, wie gut, dass wir euch gefunden haben. Michael: Ja, ja. Wir haben überlebt, und da sind noch mehr von uns. Es gibt noch ne Gruppe mit anderen.. Mann mit Bart: ihn Na, das ist ja ne Geschichte. Michael: Ja! Michael lacht, völlig außer sich vor Glück. Auf dem Boot jedoch lacht niemand. Mann mit Bart: Die Sache ist nur die, wir müssen den Jungen mitnehmen. Michael gefriert das Lachen im Gesicht. Michael: Was? Was haben Sie gesagt? Mann mit Bart: Den Jungen. Wir nehmen ihn mit. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Völlig schockiert. Ein dunkles Glitzern in den Augen. Michael: Hey, was geht hier vor sich? Was seid ihr für Typen? Mann mit Bart: Gib uns einfach den Jungen. Zwei der anderen Männer stehen auf. Jin tritt beiseite. Sawyer steht wie festgewachsen und behält die beiden Männer finster im Auge. Michael: Ich werd euch niemanden geben. Langsam greift Sawyer nach seiner Waffe, legt die Finger vorsichtig um den Griff. Mann mit Bart: Tja, wenn das so ist. Plötzlich geht das Flutlich aus und alle versinken in schwarztiefer Dunkelheit. Sawyer reißt seine Waffe heraus. Doch noch ehe er abdrücken kann, ertönt ein Schuss vom Boot her. Sawyer scheint an der Schulter getroffen, taumelt zurück und stürzt über Bord ins Wasser. Michael: Hey! Hey! Jin starrt Sawyer hinterher. Jin: Sawyer! Und springt ihm nach. Zwei der Männer vom Boot springen auf das Floß hinüber und packen Walt. Der schreit in Panik auf. Walt: Dad! Da-a-ad! Michael fährt herum. Michael: Nein! Er versucht, ihn festzuhalten. Michael: Walt! Nein! Doch plötzlich ist jemand hinter Michael und hält ihn fest. Walt brüllt. Walt: Da-a-ad! Dad! Michael versucht sich loszureißen, doch jemand tritt ihm in den Bauch. Walt: Dad! Dad, hilf mir! Einer der Männer zerrt Walt auf das andere Boot hinüber. Walt tritt und kämpft, doch er hat keine Chance. Walt: Hilfe! Hilfe! Jemand versetzt Michael einen Tritt in den Rücken, und Michael stürzt vom Floß ins Wasser. Die Männer springen zurück in ihr Boot. Das fährt augenblicklich an. Die Männer halten Walt fest in ihrem Griff. Walt: Dad! Hilfe! Da-a-ad! Michael taucht an der Wasseroberfläche wieder auf. Sieht zum Boot hinüber. Michael: Walt! Walt: Dad, bitte! Hilf mir, Dad! Im Wasser treibend sieht Michael eine Frau in der Kabine auftauchen. Sie wirft ein Glas gefüllt mit gelblicher Flüssigkeit auf das Floß. Eine Art Molotov-cocktail. Michael holt tief Luft und taucht unter. Walt: Dad! Dad, hilf mir! Bitte, Dad! Das Floß explodiert. Walt: Hilf mir! Dad! Bitte! Dad, Hilfe! Michael muß hilflos mitansehen, wie das Boot, auf dem zwei Männer Walt gepackt halten, sich entfernt. Michael: Walt! Walt: Hilf mir! Dad! Bitte! Da-a-ad! Hilf mir! Michael: Walt! Michael tritt hilflos im Wasser herum, die entsetzten Augen panisch auf Walt gerichtet, der weinend und brüllend auf dem davonfahrenden Boot festgehalten wird. Michael: Walt! Walt: Bitte, Dad, Hilfe! Dad! Das Boot verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Michael: Wa-a-alt! N-e-i-n! Walt! Claire sitzt mit verlorenem Blick allein in der Höhle. Da kommen Charlie und Sayid zurück. Charlie hält das Baby in seinen Armen. Claire sieht auf, erblickt Charlie, Sayid und das Baby. Ihr Blick hellt sich auf, sie springt auf und läuft zu ihnen hinüber. Charlie legt ihr strahlend das Baby in die Arme. Sayid legt eine Hand auf Charlies Schulter, ehe er sich abwendet. Charlie lächelt ihn an. Eine Gruppe von Menschen versammelt sich um die drei. Sayid tritt beiseite. Charlie lächelt Claire an, die legt ihre Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich. Shannon kommt näher und wirft einen Blick auf das Baby. Claire küsst Aaron auf das Köpfchen. Shannon lächelt sie an. Lässt ihren Blick über die Menschenmenge gleiten und hält inne, als sie Sayid allein am Rande erblickt. Er wäscht sich gerade das Gesicht. Sie läuft zu ihm hinüber und nimmt ihn in die Arme. Charlie wischt sich das verschwitzte schmutzige Gesicht mit einem nassen Tuch ab. Aus seinem offenen Rucksack guckt eine der kleinen Marienstatuen heraus. Er betupft sachte den Riss an seiner Stirn. Rückblick Die Passierge des Fluges 815 betreten das Flugzeug. Claire quetscht ihren dicken Babybauch auf der Suche nach ihrem Sitzplatz durch den engen Gang. Kate, einen Mantel über ihre zusammengeketteten Hände gelegt, kommt herein. Der Marshal geht direkt hinter ihr. Sie sieht mit trostlosem Blick um sich. Sawyer betritt das Flugzeug, sieht nicht links oder rechts, geht nur schnurstracks und grimming auf seinen Platz zu. Locke sitzt auf seinem Platz. Jack steht direkt einen Sitz weiter vor ihm im Gang, verstaut seine Tasche oben in der Ablage. Charlie kämpft mit seinem Gitarrenkoffer. Sayid setzt sich auf seinen Platz. Ein blonder Mann ein paar Sitze neben ihm starrt ihn an. Sayid dreht sich um, erwidert den Blick, doch der Mann weicht ihm aus. Sayid dreht sich wieder zurück und seufzt. Jin starrt auf die Uhr in ihrer Schachtel herunter. Sun auf dem Sitz neben ihm blättert eine koreanische Zeitschrift durch. Michael und Walt sitzen auf ihren Plätzen. Michael wirft Walt einen Blick zu, der schon wieder in seinem Videospiel versunken ist, und zieht den Sicherheitsgurt für ihn fest. Der Marshal prüft die Handschellen an Kates Handgelenken. Sayid holt ein Foto aus seiner Hemdtasche. Es ist das Foto von Nadja, das er in Syndney bekommen hat. Shannon durchsucht hektisch ihre Tasche. Boone sitzt neben ihr, zieht gelassen ihren Inhalator aus seiner Tasche und hält ihn ihr hin. Sie wirft einen Blick darauf. Und nimmt ihn. Er sieht sie an. Und sie ihn ebenfalls… mit einem Lächeln. Und schließlich betritt auch Hurley den Flieger, verschwitzt und erschöpft. Er holt einmal tief Luft und bahnt sich seinen Weg durch den engen Gang. Begegnet Walts Blick. Fängt an zu Grinsen und streckt siegessicher die Daumen in die Luft. Walt grinst ihn an, bevor er sich wieder seinem Spiel zuwendet. Hurley nimmt Platz, schnallt sich fest, greift nach den Kopfhörern und holt ein Comicheft hervor: Green Lantern/Faster Friends #1. Er schlägt es auf und fängt an zu lesen. Auf der Rückseite ist der Eisbär zu sehen. Leslie Arzt hilft Claire dabei, ihre Tasche zu verstauen. Locke beobachtet Jack dabei, wie er seine Tasche in der Ablage verstaut. Als er fertig ist, fängt er Lockes Blick auf. Jack nickt ihm zu. Locke lächelt. Jack nimmt seinen Platz ein. Locke blickt nachdenklich vor sich hin. Inselabschnitt Der Qualm und Staub der Explosion füllen die Luft. Locke stürzt auf die Luke zu, hält kurz inne, um Kate die Fackel aus der Hand zu reißen. Jack, Hurley und Kate folgen ihm. Locke und Jack sind als erster an der Luke. Die Explosion war ein Erfolg. Die Luke ist völlig verbeult und aus den Angeln gerissen. Jack hält inne. Kate und Hurley halten sich im Hintergrund. Locke springt auf die Plattform. Jack ihm nach. Sie hocken sich einer dem anderen gegenüber über die aufgesprengte Luke. Jack wirft Locke einen Blick zu. Locke sieht auf, erwidert den Blick. Dann sehen beide nach unten und reißen gemeinsam die zersprengte Luke beiseite. Locke und Jack sehen in die Tiefe hinein, die sich vor ihnen auftut. Tauschen zur selben Zeit einen Blick, und sehen dann wieder nach unten. Die Kamera gleitet in die Öffnung hinein, auf Jack und Locke gerichtet, die oben am Rand hocken und nach unten sehen. Sinkt immer tiefer. Und offenbart eine metallene Leiter am Rand des engen tiefen Schachts. Tiefer und tiefer sinkt die Kamera hinunter, zeigt ein paar Sprossen der Leiter, die verbogen und kaputt sind und verliert sich in der schwarzen endlos erscheinenden Finsternis. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1